Medical diagnosis and treatment have come to depend more and more on laboratory testing. As patients seek to become more involved in their own care, they have sought to better understand the results of their laboratory tests, yet existing forms of reports can often be confusing. There is thus a significant and growing need for improved ways to present laboratory test information (including test results) to patients.